


So HAPPY

by dwalk1_2002



Series: XMAS In Seattle [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Andy is pregnant, Apologies to those who ship Andy/Ryan, DEEP AND ABIDING LOVE, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Love, Of COURSE it's Ripley's, Pregnancy, Valentine's 2020, Vic is pregnant, YES it's Sully's, happy happy happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: Baby Baby Baby is one of Seattle's finest specialty retail stores, stocking almostany or everything an expectant Parent or Parents might want or need
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Unborn Baby Ripley, Unborn Baby Sullivan-Herrera, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: XMAS In Seattle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550977
Comments: 42
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Seattlesweetie113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [Koala_Parilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Koala_Parilla), [daggerncloak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerncloak/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts).



Andrea "Andy" Herrera(2 months and counting) and Robert Sullivan , along with Victoria Hughes (also two  
months along) and Lucas Ripley stroll the many isles of Superstore Baby baby Baby; while the Women fawn over  
'oh how CUUUTE!' this onesie is, or "OMG, Girl! Look at this blankie!', the Men discuss the Seattle Seahawks play-  
off run, as well as the current state of the Washington Huskies collegefootball and basketball teams.

"Ooooo! I gotta pee," Vic says suddenly, low enough so that only the other three can hear her.

"Me too!" Andy entrusts her piled-high shopping cart to her Man, while Ripley is to stand guard over Vic's equally  
full cart. The two old friends exchange knowing looks, then burst in raucous laughter as soon as the two Women are  
out of era-shot.

"VIC-LEY!", Sully muses, still sort of laughing.

"SULLY-VANDY!" Riptide rejoins, causing another round of male hilarity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas share their joy about their new baby
> 
> Herrera, being Herrera, first goes off on Sullivan,  
> then has to walk it back

"Can you believe it!?" Vic gushes.

"That we're going to actually have a child?"

"Well...THAT, but more that such an old man's 'swimmies' had the strength to make the trip, much  
less close the deal!"

"Despite your lame "smear attempt", close the deal they did...emphatically, I'd say!" It's Lucas' turn to 'stick'  
a zinger.

"Just having sum fun witcha, Lover...me being the mother of your first-born has me all loopy."

"I feel you...I didn't think I'd ever get an opportunity to father a child...Sherie, my first ex, didn't want  
children, and Eva aborted twice, without my knowledge."

"They didn't deserve the honor of being your baby's Mother. I DO...and I'll prove it. Nothing will get in our way.

"YoU're sorry that I'm pregnant. Admit it." Andrea Herrera is as angry as Sully has ever seen her...earlier that day,  
the pain in his leg and back had worked its way from the back of his mind, where it normally resides, to front  
and center, fully-lodged and throbbing. Unable t muster the requisite excitement his newly-pregnant required,  
she's turned, in stages: sulky, slightly pissed, and HIGHLY-PISSED.

"My leg...and my back", he says, eyes lowered.

"Did you say...your LEG and your BACK?!"

"You have pain meds for that!"

"I took the last pill two mornings ago..."

"And you didn't think to get the prescription renewed?"

"YOU offered to do that...but with the new baby...I didn't wanna bother you."

"What a FUCKING BITCH...I'm furious at you about something NOT YOUR FAULT, guilting you  
about something not really that significant...and you, being who you are, just let me rant,  
and attack you, all to spare my feelings. Baby, I suspect that I'll be saying this for many years  
to come, but...FORGIVE ME? I promise to get it together. I sort've HAVE to...here, I'll renew  
your script right now. And I'm so sorry...I am. Gingerly, she hugs him, and after a kiss, she heads  
out for the renewal, phoning ahead to save time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Robert have financial issues to discuss

OAK CRIB: $2,210.20 (INCLUDING DELIVERY + SET-UP)

OAK BASSINET: $450.00

OAK CRADLE: $285.00

TOTAL: $2,855.20. Andy paid half, which Robert promptly re-deposited back into her bank. When she  
notices it, she is not very happy: "Robert, this is my child as well, and I should pay my share of the costs to  
have him I earn a salary as well. And don't forget the insurance settlement from my dad."

"Let's put those funds in a trust, and a college fund. Also, if you are going back to school, I'd prefer to  
use that money, rather than a student loan. We both want more children, and so we'll need to expand this home."

"Okay", she concedes. "All of that makes sense. I just don't want to seem as if the if the financial burden  
is all yours."

"I understand, believe me. How about this: I'll clear out your remaining student loans. Then we can pay out of pocket  
if you decide to go to school-remember, that was a possibility."

"Anyway...we have lots more time to think about everything. We can decide together. Together is the best way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the baby shower, events take an EXPLICIT  
> TURN with SullyVandy

***********************************

BLANKETS/ONE-SIES/SOCKS/BOOTIES/TEES/PANTS/BLANKETS + PILLOWS/DUST RUFFLES/MOBILES/STUFFED ANIMALS  
BE-SHEETS/INFANT BATH TUB/MINI BABY BOTTLES/FULL SIZE BABY BOTTLES/WASH CLOTHS/SNOT EXTRACTORS

“That’s one hell of a haul!,” Sullivan remarks, when he sees the baby shower gifts.

“Right! It is a lot. At least we won’t have to buy these things ourselves.”

“Is there enough room in the nursery?,” he wonders.

“We stack everything in the crib, and the closet should hold the rest.”

He says, “Yeah, Ok. Let’s do it on Saturday. I’m beat tonight.”

“Too beat for…” She makes short, jabbing motions with her fist.

“Ahhhh, noooo….never too beat, never for that…”

“Ummm; I love how you taste, que rrrrico!”(so delicious)

“Uhhhh…ahhhh”, Sullivan gasps aloud, after Herrera’s soft, eager lips close upon him again. The one thing  
the two of them share is the love of giving pleasure to the other orally. Her eager tongue circles the ridge, then  
down the long length of his shaft. At some point her lips and mouth move down and start on his balls. She tongued  
between them and licked in circles. She sucked one into her mouth, then the other. All the while, she stroked  
his cock in slow steady rhythm. When she would see a drop of precum, she would stop what she was doing  
and lick gently, and tell Robert he tasted better than anything she had ever had in her mouth. When he moaned  
in response, she would go back to sucking his cock and caressing his balls. She was determined to show him he  
wasn't the only one who could be a tease. She really was enjoying what she was doing. It was easy to tease this way.  
If she keeps up like this, the big Captain knows he won’t be able to hold back. Andy doesn’t let up, and he cums in  
big spurts. She wants everything he has.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some marked differences to the news that both  
> Vic and Andy are expecting TWINS 👶🏼👶🏻👶🏻👶🏻...
> 
> Confirmed by their ultrasounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRINNER: breakfast eaten at dinner time

Dr. Carina DeLuca's original detrermination is confirmed: TWO HEARTBEATS detected during  
both Victoria's first and second ultrrasound of the morning. "Twins...", Lucas says, a look of  
wonder on his ridicoulously gorgeous visage. "We're parents to two babies...do you know what  
that means?", he says to Vic, who bursts into raucous laughter after she and Carina exchange  
puzzled (but humorous) glances.

"Do YOU know what that means, is the question? It means I can get double orders of that  
eggy thing at breakfast...that if I say somethiung mean or inappropriate, that I can blame 'hormones'...  
it means that _BRINNER_ is now a daily thing, instead of just occasionally...that passing gas in  
bed is now permitted since only a true asshole (YES! I said asshole!) would expect a pregnant woman,  
carrying TWINS, no less, to politely excuse herself and go into the bathroom...it means that now I have  
built-in scape-goats for rudeness, irritability, over-eating, or over-sleeping: it is not **I** it's  
these confounded youngun's crowding a Sister's interior...shall I go on?"

"Nooo, Thanks...I take your point...SARCASM is included, I see"

"MY MAN!"

*****************************

*****************************

Switching off the fetal doppler (the machine that detects a fetus' heartbeat) Carina DeLuca  
exclaims "My GOODNESS! That water supply at 19 should be checked RIGHT AWAY-you are the SECOND  
COUPLE from that location who are expecting twins!

Andy: YAY!

Sullivan: Huh!...that's a definite on TWO BABY HEARTBEATS?" Robert blurts.

Smiling sweetly, Andy says to him "PROBLEM, My LOVE, my LIGHT?"

"I checked it twice, Captain", Carina responds, dryly.

"NO! NOOO!", Sully answers, hastily. "Not at all; it's just that...what are you: 120, 125? And  
5-3?"

"About that. _WHY_ , My DARLING, my Forever After? I'll keep the weight off, Carina says I  
should't have any problems.

"Welll...you have that shallow...uhhh...NARROW, ehhh..."

Andy smirks at her OB. "It's not so much that I'm _shallow or narrow_ she smirks, soto voce.

"Whoa!" Dr. DeLuca claps a hand over each of her ears, delighting her patient.

Andy is all smiles: "I'm really looking forward to BRINNER!"

"Brinner for you...do I get brinner as well?

"Well...there's that larger cup size..."

Sully brightens, noticably. "THANKS, Guys!" He salutes his mate's abdomen.

Dr. DeLuca says "OOOOKAYYY...check with the Nurse, please, for your next appointment, nice to  
see you both, BYYYYEEE!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herrera and Sullivan have a nice time at breakfast.

One hand against the wall, the other pressed against her lower back, Andy Herrera  
shuffles sleepily into the kitchen, from whence the smells of Columbian roast coffee,  
bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Robert isn't the best, or most creative; more but 'Bachelor quality',  
as a cook. He pours a big mug of coffee for himself, enduring a loud "Booooooooo!" from his mate.  
Poor baby-she's been advised against having more than 150 mg – 300 mg of coffee per  
day, with the optimal intake being ZERO. The average cup of coffee contains 95-165 mg;  
a cup now will leave only 135 mg for the rest of the day: so no more than a half a cup for later,  
equaling a total of 248.

Robert comes to her rescue: "One of these big mugs is 10z; if you feel tired at any time,  
lie down and rest. Then another half-up before shift end still keeps you under the limit of 300."  
He taps his bald skull with a long index finger, and winks.

"O, Dios te bendiga!" (O God bless you), Andy gushes, reaching eagerly for the mug he  
slides across the table. She hums with pleasure at the taste and fragrance of the imported  
brew (entering his tenth year as a Fire Captain, he can well afford it). Sipping again, she remarks  
"I'm thinking _Andrés, Damián, Domingo, or Dario_ for a boy. A Little Girl could be  
_Roxanna (for my Mom), Xiomara, Belen, Maribel_ ...have YOU thought about names?

" _Adalina, or Soledad_ for Little Girls; Little Boys could be ANYTHING, and I do  
mean ANYTHING, besides _PRUITT_ !"

"NOT NICE, Baby!", she chides, but can't hold back a loud laugh while shaking her head in  
agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas sorta tricks his wife into a MORE ROMANTIC  
> weekend than she'd been promised for Valentine's  
> day...
> 
> BEST VALENTINE'S DAY EVER, according to Sully!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic's gift to her husband is a replica of the number  
> 11 jersey he wore during his years as a as a WSU  
> Quarterback.
> 
> Andy 'bit-off' her friend, awarding the same to Sully, except  
> that his jersey is number 88; he was Rip's favorite and most  
> productive target during those years (they both hold numerous  
> WSU records 20 years after graduating).

"Hmmm? Whaaa?! Victoria Ripley gurgles wiping drool from her chin, re-acting  
to her husband shaking her gently awake. "We're here?"

"C'mon". Lucas helps her to her feet , collects their carry-on luggage, and follows her  
down the aisle of the chartered jet he hired, ostensibly for a Valentine's weekend to  
Vic's hometown (Chicago). A thoroughly puzzled Mrs. Hughes makes her way down the  
stairway (the landscape doesn't even remotely resemble that of the WINDY CITY..."

Lucas solves the mystery for her: "It's BELIZE, Babe."

Vic gawps at him, then back at the surrounding palm trees and colorfully dressed airport  
personnel, and the various other deplaning passengers. Did...nooo...NO FUCKING WAY did  
he just say _BELIZE_ !!"

"This...this is TOO MUCH, Ripley!", she gasps. "This exceeds a 'grand gesture' by a factor of  
four!"

Ripley's smile melts her heart, as it does each and every time he favors her with it. "In MY  
estimation, it's nowhere near enough by a factor of four."

"ALL ACCESS PASS for you tonight Mister!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The very large, square box Robert opens has another, slightly smaller box within,  
and another, and another...he's a good sport about it ball, patiently lifting the top  
of eleven boxes before reaching the final one: it's eight by twelve, and more flat than the  
others. Puzzled, he opens it, and lifts off a square of paper-glossy, black and white...it's  
a SONOGRAM, with two images on it. Scrawled in the white portion, in a reasonable parody  
of a child's hand is'Our Daddy is a BATTALION CHIEF FOR THE SFD!!

He stares at it, not speaking for a few moments; when he raises his eyes, they are wet with tears.  
"Best Valentine's Day in the history of Valentine's Days." He brings her close for an emphatic hug  
and an equally passion-filled kiss.


End file.
